1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mascara brush, and more particularly, to a mascara brush, wherein an application portion as a means for applying a mascara liquid to the eyelashes and a comb for arranging the eyelashes are simultaneously formed on a single brush rod so that the application of the mascara liquid to the eyelashes and the arrangement of the eyelashes can be performed at one time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Mascara is a cosmetic used by women to apply mascara liquids of various colors to their eyelashes so that their eyes can look better in an esthetic sense. Generally, as shown in FIG. 18, a mascara brush 100 comprises a container 150 for containing a mascara liquid, a grip 160 for opening and closing the container 150, a brush rod 120 extending downwardly from the grip 160, and a brush part 130 formed at the brush rod 120. The mascara liquid is used in such a manner that the brush part 130 is smeared with the mascara liquid through engagement or disengagement of the grip 160 to or from the container 150.
Particularly, depending on the length and configuration of the bristles, the mascara brush 100 constructed as above is manufactured to be adapted to various functions such as volume-up (effect of allowing the eyelashes to be seen abundantly), curling (effect of upwardly curling the distal ends of the eyelashes), long lash (effect of the allowing eyelashes to appear longer) and clean (effect of preventing the eyelashes from being entangled) for eyelashes.
As shown in FIG. 18, the conventional mascara brush that has been typically used is manufactured in such a manner that bristles 131 of the brush part 130 with a generally constant length are disposed between two stands of wires and the wires are then twisted several times so that the brush part 130 can have a cross section in the form of any of various shapes, including circular, triangular, and sectorial shapes about a wire shaft 121. The effects of volume-up, curling, long lash and clean can be obtained with respect to the respective shapes of the cross section of the brush part 130.
The basic function of the mascara brush is to evenly apply a viscous mascara liquid to the eyelashes and to appropriately comb the eyelashes by means of the brush part so that the eyelashes are not entangled. Since the bristles 131 extend radially along a helical path due to the twisting of the wires in the conventional mascara brush 100, a great deal of mascara liquid can be accommodated between the respective bristles 131. Thus, the conventional mascara brush can make the eyelashes appear voluminous. However, eyelashes often become entangled due to the viscosity of the mascara liquid. Accordingly, there is an inconvenience in that the eyelashes must be arranged using an additional arranging instrument, or because make-up application must be performed again after the excess mascara liquid is removed.
A mascara brush 200 for solving the entanglement phenomenon of eyelashes of the previous mascara brush, as shown in FIG. 19, comprises a brush rod 220 of which the lower end has a diameter smaller than that of the upper end thereof, and a brush part 230 that is formed at a side surface of the lower end of the brush rod and has bristles 231 formed by a separate manufacturing apparatus from the same synthetic resin material as the brush rod 220 and then fixed to the brush rod 220. The bristles 231 are arranged longitudinally in a line on the side surface of the lower end of the brush rod 220 to take the shape of a linear comb. Thus, when a mascara liquid is applied to the eyelashes, it is applied while permeating through the eyelashes due to the combing of the linear brush part 230. Accordingly, the effects of clean and long lash can be obtained.
Meanwhile, the bristles 231 of the mascara brush 200 are formed of a material similar to a material for the brush rod 220, which is made of a synthetic resin such as polyamide. The bristles 231 are completed by slitting a mass of the synthetic resin constructing the brush part 230 into fine strands. In view of properties of the synthetic resin, however, the bristles 231 cannot be formed finely to such an extent as the bristles 131 of the conventional mascara brush 100 shown in FIG. 16. Further, since the wide spacing of the respective bristles 231 deteriorates their capability to accommodate a mascara liquid, it is difficult to apply the mascara liquid in case of tufty or long eyelashes. Moreover, although the linearly arranged bristles 231 apply the mascara liquid to the eyelashes in such a manner that they comb the eyelashes upon application of the mascara liquid, thereby preventing the entanglement phenomenon of the eyelashes, there is a problem in that the effects of volume-up and curling of the eyelashes are deteriorated.